Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore is the hero, a protagonist, and one of the male leads of The Vampire Diaries. He is a 163-year-old vampire. Stefan was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and after graduating, he left Mystic Falls to get away and start over. He is the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother. He has an older brother, Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire and an unknown half-brother. Stefan has had a love-hate relationship with Damon since 1864, when they both fell in love with Katherine Pierce, the woman who turned them both into vampires. Stefan's best friend was Lexi Branson. In the 1920s, Stefan had a brotherly friendship with Klaus and is romantically involved with Rebekah Mikaelson. He is currently best friends with Caroline Forbes. After many years away, Stefan returned to his hometown of Mystic Falls to visit his nephew Zach. On May 23, 2009, Stefan saw Elena Gilbert for the first time while rescuing her after her parents' car drove off of Wickery Bridge. Although he managed to save Elena's life, he could not save Elena's parents in time. Stefan was initially shocked and suspicious about Elena's uncanny physical resemblance to Katherine Pierce, and decided to research Elena's background in order to make sure that she wasn't the woman he'd fallen for over a century ago. Eventually, after finding her personal records and observing her from afar, Stefan determined that Elena was definitely not Katherine. Still, he was intrigued by her and decided to get to know her, posing as a new student at Mystic Falls High School. Since then, Stefan's life has been fraught with change and complications: from falling in love and being with Elena to mending his complicated relationship with Damon; from sacrificing his freedom for his brother's life to growing apart from Elena and suffering the guilt of her becoming a vampire. Again and again, outside forces threaten those he loves and the life he most desires to have: a normal, human one. Stefan is a member of the Salvatore Family and Silas' doppelgänger. Early Life in the 1800's.|left]] Stefan was born on November 5, 1847 on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls, Virginia to Giuseppe Salvatore and his wife (presumed to be Mary), who died when Stefan was younger. During his human years, his older brother Damon was his best friend and companion until the two had extreme differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into vampires. Stefan was the first Salvatore brother to greet Katherine in 1864 when she came to live with them, though Damon met her soon after. She openly flirted with both brothers, but chose Stefan to escort her to the Founder's Ball. After the ball, Stefan walked Katherine up to her room and confessed his love to her. Though she was surprised, Katherine was clearly pleased. Another night, Stefan and Katherine were spending a passionate night together when she suddenly bit Stefan. The next morning, Stefan awoke with a bloody wound on his neck, and the previous night slowly returned to him. He was clearly frightened of her, saying that her face resembled that of a demon. To calm him down, Katherine compelled him to not be afraid of her. After hearing of the town's plan to kill the vampires, Stefan went to see his father Giuseppe and unintentionally hinted to him that he knew of vampires staying in Mystic Falls, when he suggested that vampires might not be as bad as they are made out to be. During this conversation, his father drugged him with vervain. When Katherine went to see Stefan that night and bit him, the vervain poisoned and incapacitated her. Giuseppe, hearing Katherine collapse, entered and set in motion Katherine's capture. Later, finding out what had happened, Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan, as he had made him promise not to tell their father about Katherine. Stefan felt extreme guilt for unintentionally being responsible for Katherine's capture and promised Damon that he would do everything he could to help Damon get Katherine back. They then planned a course of action to get around the guards who were on watch for the vampires, and eventually made it to the cage where Katherine was being held captive. They got Katherine out of the cage, but as soon as they were ready to escape with her, Damon was shot by an unknown person. Shocked and overwhelmed with grief to see his brother dying, Stefan picked up a gun to shoot whoever had shot his brother, but before he could do so, Stefan was also shot in the chest. He slowly lost consciousness as he watched Katherine, who lay on the ground nearby, still weakened by the vervain. The next morning, Stefan woke up confused and dazed. He searched for his gunshot wound but found he had been healed, and noticed that he was a wearing an unfamiliar, large silver ring, with a deep blue stone and the Salvatore family crest with the letter 'S' on it. Emily Bennett then approached Stefan and told him that Katherine had had her make that ring for him (and Damon) weeks before. She explains everything that had happened since he was shot: she had found him and Damon lying dead in the woods, brought them to the quarry, and he and Damon were now transitioning into vampires. Stefan, confused, wondered how that was possible if he had never drunk Katherine's blood. Emily confessed that Katherine had compelled him for weeks to drink her blood, while Damon drank from Katherine willingly. Stefan soon approached Damon, who recounted seeing the townspeople dragging Katherine into the church and setting it on fire. Later in the evening, Stefan began to notice that he had heightened senses, including super-hearing. He overheard his father and Johnathan Gilbert discussing the vampires being captured and destroyed, and that his father wanted to keep secret that his sons were vampire sympathizers, preferring they be known for dying nobly and bravely in the fight against the vampires. After Johnathan Gilbert had left, Stefan went inside to talk to his father, who was shocked to see that Stefan was "alive". Stefan wondered aloud to his father that even in their death, he still felt ashamed of his sons. Giuseppe retorted with disgusted disapproval that their mother would have been extremely disappointed in her sons, were she alive to see what they had become. He then confessed to Stefan that he was the one who had shot both him and Damon, shocking Stefan. Stefan then told his father that he hadn't fully turned into a vampire yet and that he was choosing to let himself die instead of drinking human blood. Not taking any chances, Giuseppe tries to stake and kill Stefan. Underestimating his newfound vampire strength, Stefan threw Giuseppe against the wall, causing him to accidentally be stabbed by the wooden stake in the stomach. Overwhelmed and shocked, Stefan tried to help him, but Giuseppe refused him, disgusted by what Stefan was becoming. When Stefan pulled the stake out of his father's stomach, his bloodlust became too much for him to suppress and he tasted his father's blood, completing his transition into a full vampire. Stefan then went to meet Damon, who had also planned to let himself die. He told Damon about how amazing it felt to be a vampire, that it was a gift; how he could willingly turn off his emotions, the pain and the guilt. Stefan had compelled a young woman to go with him to Damon, where he convinced his brother to become a vampire by drinking her blood. Damon initially refused, but Stefan would not relent, saying he couldn't let him die. Eventually Damon drank the girl's blood and told Stefan that he was right, that it felt like a whole new world being a vampire. Stefan hoped this meant they could be brothers and companions together forever, but instead Damon promised Stefan that he would make Stefan's life miserable for the rest of eternity. Weeks after he was newly turned and still lacked control of his bloodlust, Stefan went on a rampage, killing members of the Founding Families out of revenge for what they had done to Katherine. One member was Johnathan Gilbert, though he later came back to life with the help of his Gilbert ring. Stefan continued on a blood-drinking bender to try to make the guilt and pain of what he had done to Damon and his father go away. He compelled young women to go home with him, so he could toy with them and feed on their blood. When Damon found Stefan like this, he was upset by his brother's uncontrollable behavior and compelled all of the women to leave and to never come back. Damon tried to convince Stefan to control his bloodlust and moderate his behavior, but could not get through to Stefan until he announced he was leaving town. Desperate to keep his brother in his life, Stefan begged Damon not to leave, that he promised he would do better. Damon showed no sympathy for his brother's pleas and left, saying he would not let Stefan get them both killed, and that he would leave him to do that to himself. .]] One night, Stefan went to a camp where the war-wounded lay, and discreetly fed on their blood. It was there that he spotted a girl in the shadows and tried to attack and feed on her. Instead, she drove Stefan to the ground and turned out to be another, much older vampire by the name of Alexia Branson. Lexi needed a place to stay, so Stefan brought her home with him, where she found corpses drained of blood lying everywhere. Lexi told Stefan that he was a ripper, that there are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts, and that he was the bad parts. Determined to change that, she later walked with him through the camp where they had met, asking him how he felt about the suffering war victims. Stefan told her that he felt emotionally numb, that he felt nothing. She then explained that he felt nothing because he had managed to turn off the part that makes him feel, the human part of him; that in spite of the intensified pain and suffering vampires feel, love is what makes life worth living. Over the course of many decades, Lexi became Stefan's mentor, best friend and companion, and she showed Stefan the 'good parts' of being a vampire; how to live compassionately and reclaim the caring, empathetic person Stefan had been as a human. From 1864 to 1912, Stefan lived on a strict animal blood diet and no longer fed on human blood. 1912 and 1917 In 1912, Stefan returned to Mystic Falls to attend the funeral of his half-nephew, Zachariah. It was there that Stefan saw Damon for the first time in fifty years. Damon initially had no desire to rekindle any brotherly relationship with Stefan, but Stefan convinced Damon to join him for a drink, saying he had missed him. Later, while at a boxing ring, Damon tried to persuade a very resistant Stefan to have a drink of human blood with him again, selecting Marianna Lockwood and luring her away from the crowd. Stefan fed on her, but quickly lost control of himself and accidentally ripped her head off, astonishing both of them. Out of extreme guilt and remorse, Stefan irrationally apologized and tried to put her head back onto her body. Stefan, angry with Damon for forcing him to drink human blood, refused Damon's offer to help him learn to control it, then ran off into the woods. Damon watched him go, concerned for his brother's well-being, though not enough to pursue him. After drinking human blood in 1912, Stefan fell off the wagon and returned to his former ripper lifestyle. 1917 Klaus reveals that Stefan had become notorious for his horrific killing sprees, including the massacre of an entire migrant village in 1917, after which he became known as the "Ripper of Monterrey". 1922 After Mexico, Stefan traveled to Chicago in 1922. It was there that he frequented a particular speakeasy, and one day caught the eye of a beautiful blonde, Rebekah. She initially resisted his interest, but they soon became romantically involved. Stefan eventually met Rebekah's older half-brother, Nik. At first, Nik disliked Stefan because of his relationship with Rebekah. As time went on, however, they bonded over their similar family histories, as well as Stefan's penchant for petty cruelty toward humans, and became best friends who enjoyed each other's company immensely. The three of them frequently partied together at the speakeasy, enjoying booze, blood and dancing all night long. On one such night of revelry, the club was attacked by what appeared to be the police. Discovering that the police were using wooden bullets, Stefan realized they knew there were vampires inside. He sensed Rebekah's panic when she responded cryptically "He's here," but before he could find anything out, Nik compelled Stefan to forget about him and Rebekah. Unbeknownst to Stefan, Katherine was in the club while the police were searching it; she spotted Rebekah's necklace on the floor and went to pick it up, but fled when she heard Stefan approaching. He in turn saw the necklace and picked it up, observing it carefully. A detective then approached him, showed him a sketch of Nik and Rebekah and asked if he had ever seen them before. Stefan told him what he believed to be the truth: that he had never seen those people before in his life. In April of this year, Lexi found Stefan again, "dragged him off the train tracks" and started to help him recover his humanity and get off of human blood. According to Stefan's journal entries, it took the better part of a decade to do so; around 1935 he still felt cravings for human blood, but it was getting easier, and by the 1940s, still under Lexi's guidance, he continued to make progress with his rehabilitation. 1942 Before he left for the war, Stefan, at Lexi's insistence, sought out his brother Damon in New Orleans in order to make amends with him. He approached his brother in a bar, and after an initial skepticism, Damon welcomed the reunion and seemed glad to have Stefan back in his life after thirty years apart. After Stefan told Damon about his plans to join the war effort as an ambulance driver, Damon proposed spur-of-the-moment that he could join Stefan. Unknown to Stefan at the time, Lexi talked Damon out of leaving with Stefan, citing his profligate lifestyle and how Damon's behavior would not be good for Stefan's rehabilitation. She seemed to be proven right when, after Charlotte had brought a bleeding victim back to the bar, Stefan started to lose himself at the sight and smell of human blood. Lexi's interference proved instrumental in the brothers' long estrangement, as Stefan left for the North African campaign believing Damon had abandoned him yet again. 1977 Stefan returned to Mystic Falls this year along with Lexi. Stefan asked Lexi to go to New York City to help Damon get his humanity back and to get his act together. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Template:Stefan-Season1|Season One Template:Stefan-Season2|Season Two Template:Stefan-Season3|Season Three Template:Stefan-Season4|Season Four Personality Human As a human, Stefan was seen as being compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. He was definitely seen as the 'Golden Boy' and he had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Mystic Falls and most of all, of his father Giuseppe. Stefan was also seen to be ambitious and studious and he desired to become a doctor during his human life and this was his profession or career of choice before he was turned into a vampire against his will. In his human years, when it came to love and romance, Stefan was liked, admired by and popular with women or the opposite sex. He was seen to be chivalrous, gallant, romantic, well-mannered, courteous and polite, traits which made Katherine Pierce fall deeply for the younger Salvatore. In regards to Katherine, Stefan was much harder to get and challenging unlike Damon, who persistently chased and pursued Katherine as much as possible. Unlike Damon, Stefan had a very close relationship with his father Giuseppe and Stefan was Giuseppe's favorite son. Stefan was also close with his mother, Mary, before she had died when he was 10 years old. Before turning into a vampire in 1864, Stefan was seen to be happy, optimistic, light-hearted, playful, mischievous and naive. He was also seen as athletic, dutiful, respectful, intelligent, scholarly, noble, chivalrous and even-tempered. Stefan was very close to his older brother Damon growing up. Although Stefan was very popular and had many male friends during his human life, Stefan always considered Damon to be his best friend and companion. Stefan was also a bit idealistic when it came to love and romance, even naive at times. This is evident in Stefan when he very quickly and easily became infatuated and fell in love with Katherine Pierce, which is evidence of his youthfulness, naivety and simplicity as a regular teenage human. Although Stefan was only 17 years old, he displayed maturity, responsibility and had a wisdom beyond his years. Because of this, Stefan always seemed to be much older than his actual age. Vampire As a vampire, Stefan's personality became increasingly complex. Much of Stefan's personality as a human transcended into his vampire personality, although his basic human traits became significantly more heightened. Although Stefan became increasingly darker by nature due to his vampire nature, he still retained the same basic personality traits that he had as a human. As a vampire, Stefan is described as mysterious, brooding, inscrutable, intense, kind, caring, empathetic, compassionate, loving, affectionate, heroic, noble, selfless, brave, intelligent, protective, and loyal. On the dark side, Stefan can be incredibly self loathing, self-destructive, addictive, guilt ridden, martyring, unpredictable, melancholic, self-righteous, naive, secretive and judgmental. Since he turned in 1864, Stefan has always had trouble controlling his blood lust, that has often become a major problem for him throughout the course of his immortal life. Because of his blood addiction, Stefan is a certified "blood-a-holic" (which is a term coined from alcoholic by Caroline). When Stefan consumes copious amounts of human blood, his entire attitude seems to change. When Stefan gives into his blood lust, Stefan is unstable, volatile, unpredictable, rash, reckless, careless and can become highly destructive. The "ripper" side of him usually causes him to push people away and become emotionally cold, withdrawn and distant. When Stefan lets his blood lust take over, this is because unlike his older brother Damon, Stefan never learned how to control, his thirst for human blood, he often shuts off his humanity and his emotions to block out his suffering, guilt and pain. After he was newly transformed into a vampire, Stefan was seen to be extremely dependent towards Damon. This was not the case when Stefan was a human. When Stefan was a human, although he and Damon were very close, Stefan always had an independent personality. Stefan's dependence on Damon due to his newborn vampire-ism and heightened emotions is example by a time right after he transitioned and then persuaded an unwilling Damon to complete his own transformation into a vampire. Although Stefan was initially optimistic and happy that he and Damon were going to spend eternity together, Damon had shattered Stefan's optimism and hopes when Damon told Stefan he promised him a lifetime of misery. Over a century later, in the episode Rose, Stefan apologizes to Damon for betraying him and admits that he was selfish by getting Damon to complete his transition. That he did not want to be alone because he just wanted his brother by his side forever. There is a large part of Stefan and who he is deep down in his core that cares deeply and strongly for his own humanity as well as humankind. Stefan has a strong respect for humans and a strong regard for human life. Because of this, Stefan often feels immense guilt and remorse if he hurts, harms or kills a human. As the powerful witch Emily Bennett had once told him after Stefan had transitioned into a vampire, Stefan's heart is pure and good. This is what has caused most the self-loathing and brooding which has become deeply associated with Stefan's personality. When Stefan is at his best, he is extremely caring, loving, helpful, understanding, selfless, empathetic, and compassionate. He does not like to see others suffering or in any kind of pain, whether it be physical, emotional, spiritual or mental. Stefan can be very wise and comforting to others and people can always depend on Stefan. Stefan likes to give advice, help people, and comfort others who need comforting and support. Stefan is always willing to lend a helping hand when it is needed most and he will put the needs of others before his own. He is always willing to save people, especially those who need saving the most at a particular time. He is the kind of person who tries to protect and save everyone at the same time. Stefan is also highly honorable, noble, brave, courageous, altruistic, and selfless, especially when it comes to the people he loves and cares about. One of the most heroic, selfless acts Stefan has ever committed is to give up his entire life in Mystic Falls, including his values, morals, and his devotion to his own humanity in order to save the life of his beloved brother (Damon) when he was dying from a fatal werewolf bite. When it seems appropriate, Stefan can be very fun-loving, upbeatm and humorous. He is particularly practical, charming, playful, mischievous and humorous around his close friends (such as Lexi or Caroline, for example) or people who he knows. He can sometimes be somewhat sarcastic or display a dry, sarcastic wit. His best friend Lexi often brought out the more fun, light-hearted, playful side of Stefan's personality. Stefan is usually one to shy away from dancing, because he thinks that he is a bad dancer, but admits that he is much more enthusiastic about it when he is drunk or under the influence of alcohol. Stefan is charismatic, charming, passionate and deeply romantic and because of this, he is highly magnetic to and popular with the opposite sex. He has a very selfless, idealistic approach to love. Stefan is known to be respectful, polite, courteous, and chivalrous towards women. Because of this, Stefan has always been popular, admired and loved by the opposite sex or women since his human life. He almost always respects women's (namely Elena) choices and decisions, even if he doesn't agree with them. This is especially shown with Elena, but also with Caroline and Bonnie in particular. His deep, strong love for Elena Gilbert has highlighted how his values and outlook on life have significantly changed since he was human and how deep, affectionate, understanding and loving he can truly be. Elena's own compassion and kindness are very important to Stefan. He is often very tender, loving and gentle towards Elena but he is also extremely passionate about her. Stefan has also proven many times, that values such as respect, honesty and trust are very important to him when it comes to romance, love and relationships. Stefan often emphasizes the importance of free will, freedom, liberty, choice and respecting one's decisions. Physical Appearance Physically, Stefan is described to be classically handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Due to his good looks, athleticism and his quiet charm, Stefan has always been liked, admired by and popular with the opposite sex. Stefan appears to have a 'James Dean' aura; a combination of a dreamer and a rebel. Physically, Stefan has a classically handsome appearance with a pale complexion, a broad European forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, captivating, and soulful forest green eyes, a straight classical nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark brown hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Stefan is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Stefan is generally rather trendy and casual. He is often seen wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue although sometimes, he does wear lighter colors. Stefan has also been seen wearing plaid shirts in lighter tones from time to time. He is often seen wearing t-shirts, shirts or sweaters of darker colors and in various styles (such as short-sleeved, round-necked and v-necked shirts). Stefan is a casual, yet trendy dresser and he always looks neat, clean and well put together. He often wears dark or black jeans with a belt with black, leather boots with a buckle. On occasion, Stefan will sometimes wear black leather jackets. Sometimes, Stefan will wear dark sunglasses, which give him a mysterious and rebellious aura. Stefan will wear more formal clothing, such as suits and tuxedos, if he is either attending a formal gathering/event or a special occasion. Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. However, the origin of the tattoo, its significance and when Stefan got the tattoo is all unknown. He also wears a large, silver lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand in order for him to walk around in the sunlight. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of his first name. During his human years in the 1860's, Stefan's sense of style was 'Victorian' and old-fashioned. In the 1864 flashbacks, Stefan was often seen wearing long pants, overalls made of denim with suspenders with a shirt underneath, dress shirts (often white in color), dress coats, vests (of various colors), trousers (normally in beige), waistcoats, and cravats with laced-leather boots (often beige in color). Stefan's hair was styled much differently; flatter and much longer in length with a part in the side. Although Stefan was only a 17 year old teenager, because of his fashion sense during that time, Stefan appeared to look much older then his actual age. It is assumed that Stefan's sense of fashion changed with the times. Damon mentions to Stefan in the Pilot after 15 years of not seeing each other, that the 90's "grunge" look did not suit Stefan, implying that Stefan went through a grunge phase in terms of his personality, attitude and his sense of style. Relationships *Elena and Stefan (Ex-Girlfriend, Still in Love With/Friends) *Stefan and Damon (Brothers) *Stefan and Katherine (Ex-Girlfriend/Enemies) *Stefan and Klaus (Enemies/Partners in Crime) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-Girlfriend/Partners in Crime) *Stefan and Caroline (Best Friends) *Stefan and Bonnie (Friends) *Stefan and Elijah (Enemies) *Stefan, Elena, and Damon (Former Love Triangle) *Stefan, Katherine, and Damon (Former Love Triangle) *Stefan and Lexi (Best Friends) *Stefan and Meredith (Friends) *Stefan and Silas (Enemies/Ancestor) Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: '''Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation:' Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion:' Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli:' He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak, sick and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation:The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire Bloodline:' Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake *'Werewolf Venom:' The venom extracted from a werewolf or Hybrids mouth can prove lethal and deadly to vampires if ingested. If a vampire ingests werewolf venom, they will start to hallucinate, normally about their biggest fears'.' Appearances Season 1 *Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' }} Stefan's Diaries Stefan's Diaries is a trilogy of novels based and written according to the TV series version of the Vampire Diaries. The books are narrated by Stefan and therefore, are from Stefan's point of view. It is a retelling of Stefan's history before and after he transformed from a wealthy, well adjusted youth to a vicious immortal. |-|Origins= In Stefan's Diaries: Origins, it is said that he had a horse named Mezzanotte (Midnight in Italian) when he was human. Stefan knows four languages, English, French, Latin, and Italian, the later two less fluently. He said he learned French at his mother's knee. He had a nanny named Cordelia and his ex-fiance, Rosalyn Cartwright, was killed by a jealous Katherine Pierce. Stefan is the first of the two brothers to embrace his nature as a vampire and accidentally killed his father, later, purposely killing the barmaid, Alice, and forcing Damon to feed in order to complete his transition. Stefan had great respect for his father Giuseppe, but he was horrified to discover that Giuseppe planned to marry Stefan off to Rosalyn Cartwright. Unable to oppose or disappoint his father, Stefan goes through with Giuseppe's plans, but discovers that he has fallen in love with another maiden instead, a beautiful, young girl named Katherine Pierce, whom Giuseppe allowed shelter after her family died in a fire in Atlanta. Damon, Stefan's older brother, returns from the Confederacy and is immediately attracted to Katherine as well. While Stefan attempts to do his job of wooing Rosalyn, Damon spends time with Katherine, much to Stefan's disappointment. At the Founder's Ball, Stefan finally proposes engagement to Rosalyn in front of everyone who accepts happily, but a saddened Stefan goes to his father's study. He is interrupted by Katherine, who amazes him with her knowledge of literature. Stefan, overcome with desire and temptation, kisses her, but after realizing what he did, he fled to find his Rosalyn, who he discovers has been unexpectedly and mysteriously murdered. For weeks, Stefan is distressed by Rosalyn's death, though he did not love her. Katherine's handmaid Emily arrived with flowers Katherine sent for him and warns his not to eat anything that Cordelia, his childhood nanny, gave him. Soon Katherine visits him in his room, and Stefan is overcome by his desire for her and they sleep together. Cheered up by his love for Katherine, Stefan livens up and constantly sneaks off to be with her. One night, he discovered she was a vampire and was horrified, but she compelled him to keep her secret. In the meantime, the Founders of Mystic Falls know that vampire are behind the attacks. Giuseppe recruits Stefan into the cause, but Stefan worries for Katherine and her vampire friends, Pearl and Anna. He tries to persuade Giuseppe into believing that not all vampires were evil, knowing that his father was fond of Katherine, but Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain, and when Stefan went to Katherine and she bite him, she was poisoned. Giuseppe arrived as Katherine took her true form in front of Stefan: a fanged and red-eyed monster. Disgusted, Stefan does as Giuseppe told him and fled to retrieve Sheriff Forbes and a deputy, Noah, to the estate. Damon is furious with Stefan as he too knew Katherine's secret and Stefan decided to help Damon rescue her. They managed to distract the deputies long enough to free her from her bonds, but are both shot and killed in the process. Stefan wakes up the next day to discover by Emily that he is transitioning into a vampire. She gave him a ring of lapis lazuli to protect him from the sun. Stefan is, at first, confused, but understands what has happened to himself. Emily answers a few of his questions and confirms that Katherine had indeed killed Rosalyn. Stefan goes to see his father, who reveals that he was the one to kill him. He tries again, and in self-defense and underestimating the strength of his newborn vampire abilities, Stefan throws him off and Giuseppe is mortally wounded. Stefan tries to help his father take the stake out of him, but his bloodlust takes over his rationality. Stefan tastes his father's blood and transitions into a vampire, but when he offers to save Giuseppe, his father refuses and dies. Stefan later attacks Alice, a barmaid, and takes her to Damon. He gets Damon to feed, completing his transformation into a vampire. |-|Bloodlust and The Craving= Bloodlust In Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust, it is shown that Stefan originally acted like Damon when they were turned, feeding on whomever, whenever, wherever, with no regards for the consequences. He had trouble with compulsion at first and killed as a "more permanent style of memory erasing". Damon swore to avenge all of Stefan's murders. He met Lexi in New Orleans and she got him to feed on animal blood. He dated a human, Callie Gallagher, as he tried to free Damon from Callie's father's imprisonment. After the brothers escaped, Stefan wanted to run away with Callie who was killed by Damon, much to Stefan's horror. When he notice Damon has been waiting for the day they had a fight because Stefan made him turn. The Craving After leaving New Orleans, Stefan moved to New York and while hunting a squirrel, he found the body of a young girl who was bleeding to death. Despite his raging hunger, he fed her some of his blood and took her to her home. The girl, Bridget, was healed by the little blood Stefan could spare and her father insisted on giving Stefan room in his household, even though Stefan appeared to be a vagrant. Once he cleaned up, the family was surprised to find that Stefan looked like a perfect gentleman. However, Stefan's hunger grew and he attempted many times to escape the family's hospitality due to his thirst for their blood. Stefan was forced to marry Bridget because of Damon because he wanted to mess with Stefan. But the Family was later killed by an enemy they were not aware of. The Ripper TBA The Asylum TBA The Compelled TBA Novels In the novels, Stefan is Damon's moral, benevolent younger brother. He was born during the fifteenth century on November 6, 1474 in Renaissance Florence, Italy to Conti Di Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother, who died a few years after Stefan's birth due to an illness. Stefan is a five hundred plus year old immortal born during the time of The Renaissance, who was one of the Salvatore brothers that fell deeply in love with a young beautiful Bulgarian girl who was a vampire, Katherine Von Schwarzschild, during his human life and before he was transformed into a vampire when he was a seventeen year old human boy. During his human life, Stefan was a noble, aristocratic young man who lived by a strict code of morals, values, ethics and code of honor. Name *Stefan is a masculine first name of Greek origin 'Στεφανος (Stephanos)'' meaning "crown", "garland", or invested with a "crown of martyrdom". In turn, Stephen or Stefan comes from the Greek word "στέφανος", meaning "wreath", "crown", "honor", "reward", literally "that which surrounds or encompasses". Saint Stephen was a deacon who was stoned to death, as told in Acts in the New Testament, and he is regarded as the first Christian martyr. Due to him, the name became highly common in the Christian world. It was popularized in England by the Normans. * His last name, Salvatore, means "Savior" in Italian. His last name suits and fits Stefan's role in the series, considering that Stefan is the hero and the one who is always the savior making sacrifices, especially for those he loves. Behind The Scenes *The casting call for Stefan was: ''"A gloriously, amazingly, epic-ly beautiful young man, elegant and ageless, he appears to be 17 or 18, but he’s really a 200-year-old vampire who has come to Mystic Falls in search of Elena. Stefan is poised, polite and reserved but easy to talk to, and intense sparks fly between him and Elena, who share the experience of having lost their parents…" Trivia * Stefan was the very first character heard and introduced in the series. * Stefan is the narrator of the series. It is Stefan who is telling the story and the story is from his point of view. ** "For over a century I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. This is my story..." * Stefan was born on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls. * Stefan's birthday is November 5. * Stefan is a fan of: ** , especially his masterpiece ; ** ; ** I Love Lucy is his all time favorite, Loving cup episodes are the best; ** , ; **Music: *** Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Patsy Cline, Willie Nelson, Kanye West and he even likes one of Miley Cyrus' songs. * Stefan loves literature and loves to write, especially in his journal. * As it appeared in the Pilot, Stefan seems to have a journal or diary for every year, recording all of the events and memories from each year in a journal. Stefan had even written in a journal during his Ripper phase during the 1920's. * Stefan is very quick, intelligent and has an excellent memory. He is able to memorize events and dates at the top of his head as seen in The Night of the Comet. * Stefan enjoys doing crossword puzzles. * Stefan's car is a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe * Stefan owns a Harley motorcycle. * Stefan was engaged to a girl named Rosalyn Cartwright before he met Katherine. * Stefan has been engaged twice. * Stefan was an aspiring doctor during his human life. * Stefan's favorite color is blue. * Stefan plays and owns a guitar. * Stefan is highly sentimental and likes to keep objects and souvenirs from his past as memories. Because of this, Damon has referred to Stefan as a "pack rat". * Stefan wears his lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Damon wears his daylight ring on the middle finger of his left hand. * Stefan loves football and is very good at it. He played the position of wide receiver on the high school football team. * Stefan is an excellent cook. * Stefan owns his own iMac desktop computer * Stefan also owns his own typewriter. * Stefan speaks four languages: English, Italian, Spanish and French. * Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. * Stefan was his father Giuseppe's favorite son. * According to Damon, Stefan attended many ivy league schools. He attended Harvard during the 1970's. * Stefan had a horse during his human years named Mezzanotte, which means "midnight" in Italian. * In the Pilot, Caroline says that she found out that Stefan is a Gemini, but this must be false information since his real birthday is in November, which makes his sign a Scorpio. * Stefan has an Apple iPhone 4. * Stefan's cell phone number is 404-358-4345. * Stefan often drinks alcohol to help curb his blood cravings. * Stefan's aliases and nicknames include Stefan Pine, Silent Stefan, Stef, Ripper of Monterrey, Scholarly Stefan, and Savior Stefan. * In the novels, Stefan was named after the first Christian martyr, St. Stephen. * Stefan died when he was 17 years old in human years. * Stefan was turned in a vampire between 7 October and 27 October, 1864, a few weeks shy of his 18th birthday. * Stefan helped both Damon and Elena's transition into vampires. In regards to Damon, Stefan got Damon to feed on the blood of a barmaid by biting her neck and tempting Damon to drink. In regards to Elena, Stefan brutally killed a guard by bashing his head against the bars so that Elena could gain access to blood to complete her transition. * Almost all of the main female characters have displayed a romantic interest in Stefan (Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine, and Rebekah). * Similar to his show counterpart, Stefan in the novels was also the object of romantic interest for all of the main female characters of the books (Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, Katherine and Caroline). * In the novels, Stefan loved Katherine for many centuries and was horribly saddened and grief-stricken over her "death". However, on the show, Stefan only loved Katherine before finding out that she was a vampire and before she had betrayed himself and Damon. * Stefan on the show has had many love interests throughout the course of his life (both human and vampire). However, in the novels, Stefan has only claimed to have been in love twice in his 500 years of existence; first with Katherine and then with Elena. * In 1864, Stefan had a romantic courtship with Katherine but overtime, Stefan's feelings for Katherine turned antagonistic. * Katherine and Elena have both claimed to love Stefan first. * Katherine has chosen or preferred Stefan over Damon. * Stefan is the only known vampire that seems to be able to live completely off of an animal blood diet. He has most likely chosen this lifestyle due to his past issues with blood addiction. * Canonically, Stefan has been shown to be a Ripper three times: once after he was newly turned in 1864, another time during 1912 to the 1920's and most recently in 2010. * Stefan had been forced to become a Ripper once again by Klaus in the last episode of season 2,'' As I Lay Dying. *He and Klaus are the only characters to have permanently killed a main character (Vicki and Jenna respectively). *Stefan is the only character in the main trio who hasn't killed Elijah. *Stefan and Damon's brotherhood and relationship is often compared to and mirrors [and Elijah's relationship. In this scenario, Stefan is often compared to Elijah and Damon is compared to Klaus. *In ''The Last Day, Stefan confesses that he has climbed Mount Everest. *Both Paul Wesley (Stefan) and Ian Somerhalder (Damon) were guest stars and recurring characters on Smallville. Paul portrayed Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor's younger, rebellious half brother. Ian portrayed Adam Knight, a villainous, mysterious young man who displays an interest in Lana Lang. *Stefan is the last vampire seen fed on by Mikael. *In 1912, ''it is revealed that Damon and Stefan had a half-brother. Their father Giuseppe had gotten one of the maids pregnant and she had a son. This half brother is the ancestor to Zach Salvatore. *Stefan is the first vampire to be bitten by an unsuccessful hybrid. *In 1912, Stefan was living on a strict animal blood diet, controlling his urges for human blood. That was until Damon had asked him to drink human blood with him and feed on Marianna Lockwood, an distant ancestor of Tyler Lockwood. During his feed, Stefan was so overcome with severe bloodlust, that he fed to much and her head fell off. Afterwards, Stefan was shocked, appalled and disgusted with what he had just done, felt extreme guilt and remorse and tried to put her head back on. After that experience, Stefan had relapsed into his Ripper phase again and became the well-known "Ripper of Monterrey". * Stefan's last name in the show was originally going to be "Whitmore" because it sounded American. Although, it was kept as "Salvatore" instead, which is Stefan's surname in the novels and Italian for "Savior". *In the novels, Stefan is born in during the Renaissance period in the fifteenth century in Florence, Italy. On the show, Stefan is born in the nineteenth century period during the Civil War era in Mystic Falls, Virginia. *Stefan's ethnic background on the show is half-French (from his mother) and half-Italian (from his father). However, in the novels, Stefan is of full Italian descent. *Stefan on the show is roughly 350 years younger then his novel counterpart. His novel counterpart is over 500 years old. *Stefan in the novels speaks fluent Italian but is also fluent in English. He is able to learn new languages at an increased speed and adjust to the American customs rather quickly, so much so that his Italian accent becomes less strong. *In the novels, Stefan is born in Italy and is foreign with an Italian accent at the beginning of the series. On the show, Stefan is born in America and is therefore, Italian-American and has no Italian accent. *In the novels, Stefan is an aristocrat and comes from a wealthy, noble family. * In the novels, Stefan is Catholic and has a strong sense of faith, morals and values. On the show, Stefan is shown to be particularly non-religious. * In the novels, Stefan's best friend is Matt Honeycutt, who is the novel counterpart of Matt Donovan. In the show Stefan's long time best friends is Lexi Branson and after she dies, his new best friend is Caroline Forbes. * In the novels, Stefan and Damon have never had a close relationship since their childhood. However, on the show, Stefan and Damon were best friends since their human lives and became rivals later on. * In the books, Stefan's mother died a few years after Stefan was born, but on the show, Stefan's mother died when he was about 9 or 10. * When Stefan was a child, his mother always used to sing him a French lullaby. * Stefan played the position of wide receiver on the high school football team, both on the show and in the novels. * In the novels, Stefan dates Caroline but then eventually dislikes her. On the show, Stefan and Caroline are best friends. * In the novels, Stefan is the one who kills Damon by stabbing him with a sword. But on the show, Stefan's father Giuseppe is the one who kills Damon with a gunshot wound. * In the novels, Stefan is killed by Damon by a stabbing of Damon's sword to Stefan's heart. On the show, Stefan is killed by his father, Giuseppe by a gunshot wound to the chest. * In terms of his characterization, Stefan is often compared to other mysterious, brooding vampires such as, Edward Cullen from ''Twilight, Angel (Angelus) from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Louis de Pointe du Lac from Interview With The Vampire and Dimitri Belikov from Vampire Academy. * Stefan has jet black, wavy hair and emerald green eyes in the book series. *He, Damon, Katherine and Caroline were all bitten by a Werewolf or a Hybrid and were all cured by Klaus' blood. *It has never been revealed or shown if he ever turned someone into a vampire before the series. * Stefan is the only character amongst the main trio that has never killed Alaric. *Stefan, along with Damon and Elena, are the only main characters who have appeared in all episodes thus far. *Caroline has promised to keep Stefan from going of the rails and becoming The Ripper again. She also is Stefan biggest supporters in his relationship with Elena. She is becoming Stefan's new Lexi. *It's possible that Silas and Stefan are connected as Silas has been starving for two thousand years which could be why Stefan is crazy for blood. *He and Elena were only descendants and doppelgängers of Silas and Katherine. *He could be Silas descendant. Tropes Stefan Salvatore/Tropes Gallery See also fr:Stefan Salvatore de:Stefan Salvatore Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Doppelgängers